


we'll always stay together.

by perpetuums



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, but pls dont come for me TT, i also suck at fluff i like my angst whoops, love4eva, yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuums/pseuds/perpetuums
Summary: an au based on yyxy's love4eva in which gowon returns for olivia hye after she realises she loves her more than freedom.





	we'll always stay together.

> the story of us, _is it already told__**?**_
> 
> let's **tear** the book apart, time to rewrite it all.
> 
> we're already gone, but still _**in this together.**_
> 
> like a <strike>dragon</strike> to his _gold_,
> 
> we're still **holding ****on**.
> 
> \- ghost / jamie-lee

* * *

eyes of an owl, that’s what the headmistress has. the wolf thinks that the headmistress never slips up — constantly berating the girls if they’re not up to her standard. first, nail polish. there absolutely has to be none. then, checking the uniform. olivia never questions it, but it appears yves does. it’s almost like she despises the regulation restricting her from **_something_** … but <strike>what</strike> **_?_** what could she possibly want to do with the outside world when they’re treated so perfectly here **_… ? _**they’re being given food, education, a roof over their head and clean clothes. eden isn’t that bad, right **_?_**

**_EXHIBIT A. _**yves gets into trouble. olivia observes, sits and listens. it’s what a wolf does. from the chatter that tumbles out of the swan’s lips, it appears that during uniform checks, madame found out that the girl had dirty socks **_(_** she must’ve been outside **_)_** and so she sternly talked to the girl in her office with yves’ hair falling around her features as she bows her head in apology; chuu around the corner watching her. there isn’t much sympathy on the wolf’s visage, though. she still holds a small grudge from what she had done to her a while ago. so olivia sits by the window alone, watching droplets of rain race by each other on the windowpane. why did gowon leave her for yves so easily **_?_** what did the elder girl have that she didn’t **_?_** pursed lips force themselves into a strained smile and she ensures that her eyes are glued to the scenery outside despite feeling three gazes coming her way from the table in the centre of the room. they don’t want her listening and it’s obvious.

**_EXHIBIT B. _**the next problem with yves occurs during a class. meant to be sat at the table under the headmistress’s supervision, the swan slips by when the woman’s back is turned; ditches her shoes in her hands and creeps out into the forest — which is the very reason she gets into trouble in the first place. but if the girl thinks the headmistress is easy to get past… **_well, she’s wrong. _**the owl’s eyes shoot open as the ambiance of the room immediately begins to feel off and her lips purse into a tight-lipped smile. a malignant one. much to olivia’s chagrin, the antics of the girl had gotten the three girls into trouble; the headmistress scolding them with harsh words. ❛ _i’d like to think that the rules were simple to follow, were they not **?** you **couldn’t** keep your classmate from following the rules **?** is it that hard for you to do so **?! **_❜ it results in olivia and gowon bowing their heads while the penguin dares to meet the eyes of the headmistress, spotting yves waving to the brunette to come meet her out of the corner of her eye **_! _**after the scolding, chuu leaves to walk around disgustingly white and pristine corridors looking for her love. ❛ _yves **?** where are you **?** _❜ **&** yves pops out of a nearby door, with her **_stupid _**and **_mischievous_** smile — the smile that olivia hates most of all. chuu shouldn’t be so _fucking _enamoured with a girl who’ll ruin her reputation. not when she’s lost her butterfly to the swan too.

**_EXHIBIT C. _**in class again, yves is up to her usual antics. but this time, she involves gowon. it disgusts olivia that she has to comprehend the image at all; her best friend falling for the lures of the swan **_?_** she can’t believe it but she must, as she listens in on their plan to leave the walls of the building behind a door. a frown etches its way onto her lips when she hears gowon’s voice chip in ideas, out of the way of the headmistress’s hearing range when she’s not here. perhaps she is destined to be alone — a lone wolf without her pack. at lunch, the wolf gorges on all that she’s offered; a muffin, butter, jam, and her blood plum. perhaps because she is a good student, but perhaps because she bit the bait **_( _**in yves’ eyes, olivia was too…good to come with them **_)_**. the other three girls look bored, toying with their food with the butterfly emitting a sigh beside the wolf. in synchronisation, they glance over to the girl they had considered bringing along with them. ultimately, they look back to yves and she shakes her head, who stands up and leaves her chair. the girls follow suit, following the leader.

olivia sits alone again.

and probably will never see gowon any time soon because of that **fucking girl**.

and what’s more, is that whenever she enters a room that holds the three girls, her best friend **_( _**or is it _ex_-bestfriend now **_? )_** looks at her with an infuriating amount of distaste; building the anger inside the wolf. on what grounds does this _swan_ have the right to mark her territory within what seemed to have been a good friendship group **_? _**no, **_fuck_** **_that_**, on what grounds did she have the right to _exclude_ her from plans like these **_?_** maybe if yves had explained to her why she wanted to leave, olivia would have accepted her **_!_** but no, the swan has to play favourites **_!_**

three out of four have bitten the rose and one is left in solitary confinement in this hell of a building. the girls have left her alone, all by herself. the owl hadn’t a clue that the three girls had left until she came into the classroom with olivia staring blankly at the doorway, imperturbable on the outside with rage slowly bubbling in the pit of her stomach and she wants to **_scream _**but she won’t. she leaves after her class gets dismissed to run to the balcony overlooking the gardens of eden, hands propping her against the balcony as she looks down in disgust over what she’s seeing here. they tried to leave without her, didn’t they **_?_** they can rot in hell for all she cares.

but then there’s a moment where everything is frozen in time, for her best friend — gowon — spins her head around to look up to the balcony, as if she can hear the wolf’s howls of plea. she encourages yves and chuu to go further down the path; she’ll come after them, but she has something to take care of first. yves looks at her, sceptical that she’s giving up, but she shrugs and grabs chuu’s hand, running away from eden. what a romantic scene for the penguin and swan, olivia scoffs. when gowon assumes that yves and chuu have finally left, an airy ❛ _olivia, come. at least to the gardens. i want to talk._ ❜ leaves her lips. and for a second, the wolf softens and sighs, making her way down the spiral staircase quietly. **_why now ?_** why couldn’t gowon have just **left** her there **_?_** this kind of bullshit tears her apart and eats her soul.

once olivia arrives at the gardens with an expectant look in her eyes, gowon’s demeanour shifts from happy and confident **_( _**with yves and chuu, no less **_)_** to a more anxious disposition. ❛ _look, i’m sorry for not saying anything. why don’t you come with us **?** _❜ she shuffles her foot across the small pebbles, not meeting the gaze of the charcoal haired girl. the only reason why gowon refuses to look at olivia is because she’s never seen her best friend so… so angry before.

olivia’s rage forces her to retaliate with her own comeback, venom dripping from her voice. ❛ _what’s the point of me going with you **?** you seem pretty close to **her.**_ _well, aren’t you **? **_ ❜ a pause and a bite of the lip. gowon didn’t know how to phrase this in a way that wouldn’t hurt the girl’s feelings. ❛ _i wanted you to come with us before but — _❜

❛ — _but what, gowon **?** you left me. you left me for her stupid and intolerable ideas **!** do you have any idea how i felt at all **?** _❜ the wolf refused to burst into tears. not like this. not now. she can’t cry in front of a butterfly, not when she’s a wolf. gowon speaks to the floor, her soft voice can’t force as much passion but she knows olivia would understand… right **_?_**

❛ _olivia, please. i felt really bad for leaving you here, but yves thought it was best — _❜

❛ — _best for what **?** for me to not be there, happy with you guys **?** so she wants me to rot here on my own, is that it **?** and you were going to let her. _❜ it’s a bitter tone, if not just as venomous as before. her face feels warm out of anger, tears ready to take their paths on the land that is her cheeks and gowon swears that she’s just seen a red glint in olivia’s eyes. it slightly scares gowon, but she holds her ground.

❛ _no, olivia **!** i wouldn’t have just left you. i-i came back because i didn’t want to leave you, okay **?** please. please, just listen… _❜ a shaky breath in, and out. ❛ _i didn’t approve of the fact that yves just wanted the three of us to go. she… i don’t know what agenda you two have against each other, but she didn’t want you to come specifically. don’t you remember what we said to each other **?** _❜

olivia holds onto the last string that keeps her sanity, keeps her from breaking down and not being strong. ❛ ‘_we’ll always stay together.’ that was bullshit, gowon. you broke the promise — _❜ ❛ _then what am i doing here **?** _❜ her eyes finally look up to see a distraught wolf, who’s realising that gowon’s intentions to come get her were true. while it’s a simple rhetorical question, olivia’s reaction is to cry, and she quickly hides her face behind her hands to stop the tears that flow in rivers and tributaries down porcelain cheeks from being seen by the _one person_ she loves most. ❛ _i’m sorry for doubting you. i’m so sorry._ ❜ sobs shake her entire body and crystalline tears fall to her feet **&** for a second, gowon doesn’t know what to do but then she pulls the wolf into a warm hug, keeping the girl company.

❛ _sh… it’s okay. come on. let’s leave. we don’t have to go near yves right now. we can just sit somewhere and watch the sunset together, away from them. do you like that **?** _❜ gowon’s soft, melodic voice may not be enough to calm the cries that leave reddened lips but it’s enough to cease the tension in olivia’s body, and she relaxes in her hold.

❛ _okay. _❜ is all she says between sobs. whether it’s from crying due to relief or from crying because she’s so damn angry at **herself** for ever thinking gowon would desert her like that is up to the gods. gowon tries to pull away, but the wolf grips her closer, and there’s a sweet sentence whispered in her ear to let her know that she **won’t go anywhere** anytime soon. at least, not without her girl by her side. this loosens olivia’s grip and she steps back before grabbing gowon’s hand within her own; intertwining their fingers together in a **_( _** not deadly **_)_** hold. looking back at the building, olivia decided she wishes to go too. she realises how suffocating it all was, for behind that stunning architecture lied an indoctrinating way of life.

four out of four have now bitten the rose and they’ve **all fallen from eden**.

together, they take a step forward in the direction of the forest before the girls glance at each other **&** nod, making a break for it and running from this hell. gowon’s laughter floods all the serotonin back to olivia’s brain and finally, she manages to smile. a _genuine_ smile, for once. not a scowl or a frown. seeing the wind flow through the hair of the blonde makes her stunned for a moment. she’s never seen gowon be this beautiful.

* * *

they’ve been running for ages and their legs are getting tired. **_the headmistress, yves or chuu will not find them_**. olivia suggests that they take a break and maybe sit down at the cliffside, far enough that they don’t fall down the ravine, but close enough to feel the thrill of being free. to olivia, this scene is magical in every sense of the word **&** it almost seems…romantic, with the sun beginning to set on the horizon. she tries not to think about this, ignoring the fluttering butterflies in her stomach and focuses on the birds flying off into the distance.

❛ _it’s pretty, right **?**_ ❜ gowon breaks the silence, hoping that her best friend was feeling alright now that they weren’t throwing sentences back **_&_** forth at each other. ❛ _yeah… it looks nicer from here. i can see why you’d prefer to be out here. _❜ it’s an admittance that **_the olivia hye an hour ago_** wouldn’t have uttered. sighing softly, the girl tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and glances down at the ravine below.

❛ _falling down this would be horrifying. we… fell from eden, right **?** _❜

gowon shrugs, leaning back on her hands and thinks for a moment. her voice is gentle as always, and olivia closes her eyes to listen. she could fall asleep if she wanted, to gowon’s voice. it’s melodic and calm. ❛ _yeah. but it doesn’t matter; the place wasn’t that good to us anyway. we’ve got each other and that’s all that’s important to me. _❜ a small smile snakes its way onto olivia’s rouge lips at the statement that tumbles out of the blonde’s lips **&** she finds a burst of confidence to slowly inch her palm towards the girl’s, gently placing it on top and having her thumb rub against gowon’s knuckles.

**_oh_**. but this feels different, _somehow_.

the gesture holds more meaning than originally intended albeit the wolf is frozen in her spot, hesitant to pull her hand off the butterfly’s, who seems surprised but relaxes instantly to the touch. instead, she quietly observes the girl beside her; watching the way the sun’s rays sit on the girl’s visage, the way she closes her eyes and hums with the warmth of the sunshine, the way her chest rises and falls with every subconscious breath she takes and the smile that seems to be fixed on her lips. _her lips._

it’s not like olivia hasn’t thought about it before, but she had been scared to. besides, what would gowon think **_?_** she remains quiet for a moment, before a stray sentence slips out: ❛ _y’ look pretty._ ❜ she’d be lying if she stated her heart wasn’t beating out of her chest. no visible flush, but she’s anxious and internally trembling with the butterflies that threaten to leave her body. picture gowon: the total opposite, a flush that _just about _blends in with the pinks and oranges of the sunset, with a giggle that compliments her honey voice. ❛ _so do you **!** but, you always look pretty, olivia. _❜ her eyes catch the other’s, and olivia has to look down or she will do something rash **&** stupid.

❛ _lies, but alright. _❜ she murmurs, biting her lip.** why the fuck is she acting like a little girl now just ‘cause she likes gowon _?_** fuck this bullshit her brain makes up. ❛ _nuh-uh~!_ ❜ comes the cheerful response, and gowon pulls the lone wolf closer to her, giving her a warm side-hug. ❛ _you’re not allowed to be self-deprecating here. you’re beautiful, i think so. i never lie, right_ **_?_** ❜ god, she’s such a crackhead.

❛ _i can recall multiple lies you’ve told me — _❜ she tries to start, before getting cut off by gowon.

❛ — _shut up **!**_ ❜ a pout.

a pout that’s too cute for olivia **&** she can’t help but wipe it off by leaning forwards quickly and pecking her on the lips. as shy as olivia can seem to an outsider looking in, she can be feisty with the blonde depending on the context. this was one of them, though it could be considered far too rash. olivia sits back, blinking with a blank look on her face. did she just… **_?_** **_well_** **_fuck_**.

❛ _i-i’m so sorry, i wasn’t thinking — _❜

❛ _kiss me again. _❜ it’s quiet, but olivia picks it up immediately and looks shocked, brows furrowing in confusion and gowon repeats the phrase. olivia obliges, leaning in and kissing her once again. this time, longer. sweeter. full of unspoken i love yous from their past, present and future. it lasts only a few seconds, but to them, it is an amaranthine kiss. frozen in time. they pull away, olivia pressing her lips together as she looks to gowon as if stating _what the fuck did we just do **?**_

gowon looks stunned, blinking slowly. no one speaks. at least not for a few minutes.

❛ _so … what are we … **?**_ ❜ a question gowon is afraid of the answer to.

❛ _whatever you want this to be. but i always kinda wanted you to be my girlfriend._ ❜ a breathless, shy smile on the wolf’s face.

❛ _i’d like that. _❜

the girls always stayed together after that, even when meeting the other girls. one was never seen without the other, and their promise hangs in the air at all times.

> we'll always stay together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au but i've had this idea in my head for months, and only wrote it recently. i wondered how the timeline would shift or change if gowon prevented olivia hye's anger from flourishing to its full potential. feel free to give more au ideas you'd love for me to write or message me on twitter @EGOISTECLIPSED!


End file.
